Premonition - A Fire Emblem: Awakening Novelization
by ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie
Summary: An amnesiac is found in the outskirts of Ylisse, leading to an adventure not even history could forget. Prince Chrom, the amnesiac genius, and a masked man rise up to fight against a much larger enemy than they initially bargained for. FE:A storyline with a couple headcanon twists. Spoilers, obviously. Chrom/FeMU; other pairings listed inside.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to _Premonition!_ I know it's subtitled as 'A Fire Emblem: Awakening Novelization,' but that's… not entirely the case. It is a fic that follows the game, however there are three things I'd like to mention:

1. This is not a word-for-word rewrite. I'm following a script to make sure I don't forget anything important, but I'm paraphrasing text to keep it fresh.

2. The characters may appear in different orders. Basically, you'll probably see some of the child characters before Lucina's recruitment. Also, children will have their official art hair colors.

3. THERE ARE TWO TACTICIAN CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. One male, one female. One of them is the main one and will fall into the place of the in-game tactician. The other is an additional character who you'll see show up down the road. They appear pretty much as the default designs, but with black hair. And, with these two, come two Morgans. They have black hair as in their official art. Feel free to ask questions!

Also, the pairings you're going to see in here are my personal choices and I'll do my best not to rub them in your face so you can enjoy the fic even if you ship other pairs. Pairings featured are Chrom/FeMU, Frederick/Miriel, Stahl/Cherche, Vaike/Lissa, Donnel/Maribelle, Lon'qu/Nowi, Gaius/Olivia, Virion/Tharja, Gregor/Sully, Libra/Panne, Henry/Sumia, MU/Cordelia. These are mostly what I have planned, but a select few are subject to change as I play and see more conversations. I'll keep you posted in the A/Ns down the road if any change and I welcome any feedback on pairings you hate or would like to see changed. I'll take it into account if/when I rearrange.

This setup leaves Kellam and Ricken out, by the way. I love Ricken, but part of me is just bothered when I try pairing him with girls who look eight years older than him. As for Kellam, I just haven't found any pairs I like for him, either. Again, let me know your ships and I'll keep them in mind!

As for the child characters, the definite ones are Inigo/Lucina, Gerome/Severa, Owain/Noire, and M!Morgan/Cynthia. I don't really have any sets in mind featuring Brady, Yarne, Laurent, F!Morgan, Nah, and Kjelle. I'm thinking about doing a side thing with Laurent/Lucina, but we'll see. Again, feedback is welcome!

With that said, here we go with chapter one!

_**Premonition  
**_**A Fire Emblem: Awakening Novelization**

**Chapter 001**

…

_A man in black garb with a white cape runs forward, wielding a magnificent sword into battle. But who is he fighting? He points up, shouting something, and reveals a man floating up by the vaulted ceiling of the cathedral-like building._

_What is happening?_

_The man in the white cape is an ally, a close one… He is very dear…_

_The man in sorcerer's garb is an enemy. A much hated one, at that. He speaks, shouting something about death and scripts…_

_A thunderbolt flashes, coming from a close by hand. A quick glance reveals it coming from my own hand. A spell…_

_A swing of the sword and the sorcerer is defeated, claiming it isn't over as he falls…_

_The standing man looks at me with a soft smile, saying that we won, thanks to me._

_Behind him, a blast of magic charges in the palm of the sorcerer. He isn't dead!_

_My feet carry me across the floor to the man's side, moving to shove him out of the way, as I shout, "Chrom!"_

_Is that his name?_

_A sharp spike of pain hits as the spell connects with me, but not him. He is safe._

_He runs to my side, lifting my shoulders as he checks to make sure I'm all right. Fear for my safety glimmers in his eyes as he says something about how I'll be all right…_

_A headache thunders through my mind, pulsing louder than the charge of stampeding rhinoceroses. What… is this… pain…? I've never…_

_The man asks what's wrong, but his voice is far away. Muffled as if I'm underwater._

_Suddenly, his eyes widen in shock and he looks down, glancing at the bolt of magic protruding from his ribs. My hand is sparking with the aftereffects of a spell._

_Did I do that?_

_No, I… I couldn't…_

_Not to him!_

_He stumbles back, his hand clutched over his wound. His voice is strained as he mumbles for me to get out of there, and his death isn't my fault._

_Of course it was!_

"_This isn't… your… Ref-"_

…

"We have to do _something_…" Lissa muttered.

"What do you propose we do?" he asked, one eyebrow raised as he questioned his little sister's need to solve everything. A ghost of a smile stayed on his lips as he watched her watch the unconscious stranger.

"I-I don't know…" she murmured, admitting defeat.

"Mm…"

He eyes snapped back to the hooded figure on the ground. Between the hood and the heavy jacket, he couldn't be sure of the person's gender, age, or build. His smile widened slightly as he glanced at the figure and said, "I see you're awake. There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." Shaking his head, he held out his hand for them and added, "Here, give me your hand."

A slender hand found its way out of the thick sleeve of the stranger's jacket, leading the young leader to believe this person was a woman. As he tugged them to their feet, he realized he'd been standing too close as they wound up almost face-to-face with him. Well, face-to-chest, really. The person was on the short side. He took a step back, then offered a friendly smile. "Are you all right?"

Hands reached up and lowered the hood, revealing the petite face of a young woman. If he had to guess, she must've been around his age. She had long ebon hair tied into two ponytails on either side of her head, which she was quick to adjust so they fell over her shoulders. Offering a meek smile, she replied, "Er, yes… Thank you, Chrom."

His eyebrow rose is question as he asked, "You know who I am?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, I… It's strange… Your name just…"

"Hm… Strange indeed. What's your name?"

"My name is…" she started, then paused before looking around the clearing sheepishly. "Um… What _is_ my name…?"

Lissa gasped from next to him, excitedly shouting as if she'd just won the Ylissean token lottery. "I've heard of this, Chrom! It's called amnesia!"

The brunet man stand with them snorted derisively before saying. "It's called a load of pegasus dung. You would like us to believe that you can recall milord's name, but not your own?"

A panicked look entered her eyes as she quickly held up her hands. "P-peace! It's the truth, I swear!"

Chrom sighed once and glanced at his companion. "What if it is true, Frederick? We can't very well leave her in the middle of the plains with nowhere to go. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

Frederick nodded once before saying, "We must exercise caution, milord. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

"Right. We'll bring her to town and sort this out there."

The girl raised her hand to draw attention to herself. "H-hold on a moment… Don't I get a say in this? Am I your prisoner?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Peace, friend. We'll hear all you have to say in town, but we'd best move while there's daylight. You'll be free to go once we make sure you're no enemy of Ylisse."

Her head cocked in curiosity. "Ylisse? Is that where we are?"

Frederick laughed once and said, "Someone pay this actress. She's quite good at playing the fool!" Pointing a finger, he reached up to touch his own forehead and added, "The furrowed brow is especially convincing."

Chrom held up a hand, causing Frederick to snap his mouth shut immediately. "Please, Frederick." Turning to face the woman, he explained, "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, bears the title of Exalt."

"I see…" The girl nodded slowly, making him wonder if she really was playing the fool, or if she was truly didn't have any memories save his name.

He scratched the side of his head and said, "I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Chrom – but you already knew that. The delicate one here is my sister, Lissa."

The blonde glared sharply at him before stamping her foot and declaring, "I am _not_ delicate!" Snorting, she huffed and added, "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you are lucky we Shepherds found you! Brigands would have been a rude awakening for such an attractive woman like yourself!"

The amnesiac cocked her head in wonder once again. "Shepherds? You tend sheep? …In full armor?"

Chrom flashed a cocky smile and said, "It's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

Frederick kept his back straight and his lips flat as he said, "A title I shall wear with pride. Naga forbid one of us should exercise caution." Turning to face the girl, he added, "I have every wish to trust you, but my station demands otherwise."

She nodded once. "I understand, sir." Touching a hand to her head, she was silent for a moment before saying, "How odd… I just remembered…"

The blue-haired man murmured a quick, "Hm?"

"My name is Reflet."

…

Addition note: The names of the tacticians will be Reflet and Kris. Why these names? First and foremost, I really can't stand the name 'Robin.' Apologies to any Robins reading this right now, but I really don't think it fits either gender of the tactician.

Reflet was chosen based on the Japanese default name, _Refure_, sometimes translated as _Reflet_. I decided I liked and stuck with it.

Kris, as you've probably already guessed, was chosen from the FE12 MU, whose default name is Kris (or Chris). So, yeah. Not a lot of creativity behind that one.

As for the Morgans, male!Morgan is still Morgan, while female!Morgan is Marc (From their Japanese name). Go ahead, call me odd for naming the girl Marc, but I like it and this is my story XD

I hope you liked chapter one and please review!

-Valk


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, and welcome to chapter two of god-knows-how-many! Rough guess would say that this is probably going to end up over a hundred chapters, though.

Many thanks to **Guardian54** for his review! Also, he pointed out that Tharja wasn't in the parent pairing list at the front of the last chapter. It's now fixed and says she's paired with Virion, who was also missing. Whoopsies :P

I feel like there was something else I wanted to mention… Hrm… Oh, well, I'm also writing an FE6 fic at the same time if you'd like to take a look! It's called Dragonsong and it's a Roy/Lilina post-canon fic with an AU twist on the end. Please check it out!

With that, let's move onto the fic, shall we?

* * *

_**Premonition  
**_**A Fire Emblem: Awakening Novelization**

**Chapter 002**

...

Reflet walked down the earthen path with her saviours—or were they captors?—as they made their way to the nearest town. She was really beginning to wonder what was up with these people. They were dressed as warriors, armed with swords and lances. Something about the leader's, Chrom's, sword seemed really familiar, but she couldn't place it.

That was another thing eating at her mind. Just who was she? Why was she laying in that field? She seemed to have a sword at her waist and a thunder tome in her bag, but she chose not to mention them. If these people really were trained soldiers, then surely they already knew. About the sword, at the very least. It wasn't that well hidden under her jacket.

There was a purple mark on the back of her right hand that seemed similar to the creepy pattern on her jacket. She had tried scrubbing at it when they'd stopped by a river to refill their canteens, but the image didn't even smudge. It must have been a tattoo, then, but why would she get a tattoo on her hand like that?

She found her eyes drifting up to glance at the shoulder of Chrom. He had a tattoo of his own there, in a teardrop-like shape with a sort of frame around the lower half. What did _that_ mean?

More than once, she found her thoughts drifting towards her surroundings, watching the terrain and calculating possible escape routes. Whenever she would catch herself thinking like that, she had to stop and ask herself what kind of life she'd led before. Why was her subconscious always on alert? Was someone hunting her? If so, why? Did they want her dead? Was she simply trained to study terrain?

She had so many questions about her past, but how could she possibly find answers?

"Chrom! L-look!"

Her attention snapped up at the sound of the girl's, Lissa's, voice to see her pointing at something over the ridge. She followed her finger to find smoke rising in the distance and, judging by the girl's panicked outburst, this wasn't a common bonfire spot.

Lissa cringed and gripped her staff, screaming, "The town is on fire!"

Chrom was already in a run in that direction, grumbling, "Blast! Damned bandits…! Frederick, Lissa! Hurry!"

Frederick was quick to mount his horse and pull Lissa onto the back, calling out, "What about her?"

Reflet had a pretty strong feeling that he was talking about her as Chrom barked back, "Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!"

Frederick nodded once and replied, "Aptly put, milord."

Reflet just stood there and watched them go, half wondering if Chrom was nobility—due to Frederick's title for him—and half wondering if she should take this chance to get away. She turned on her heel to walk the other way, then paused and glanced back in the direction the others had gone. Sighing, she knew she couldn't just leave them alone. They had been rather kind to her, compared to what they could have done.

Gritting her teeth, she started to run down the path after them. Time to see just how trained she was with that sword and tome.

…

Chrom flipped Falchion in his hold, then turned and ducked under an axe. Blood spattered against his bare arm as he sliced through a bandit's jugular. No mercy for crooks. Plegian ones, at that. They had no excuse for being in Ylissean territory and thieving from his people. Emm was too kind to put bandits to rest—and he loved her for that—but there was a point when action needed to be taken.

He flipped and rolled backwards to dodge another axe, then spun in a low kick to knock the owner off his clumsy feet. A little ways away, Frederick was dealing with his own bandit or two while protecting Lissa. He knew he didn't need to worry about her.

Another bandit jumped towards him, raising his axe for an attack, causing Chrom to brace his footing and hold his sword to block. Before the axe connected with Falchion, a bright flash of light and a crack of thunder sounded. He blinked to clear his vision, to find the bandit now fried and lying dead before him. Looking up, he squinted at the sight of Reflet coming closer, slipping on the blood-stained streets slightly, and holding a yellow-bound tome in her hand.

Thunder magic?

He flipped his sword in his hand and stuck it into the bandit just to make sure, and asked, "You came with us?"

She nodded, trying to move closer to him and almost falling to her knees as she slid on the blood now caked to her boots. He reached out and caught her upper arm, steadying her with a slight smile on his lips. "Thanks for the help."

She shrugged slightly as she fixed her footing. "Well, you guys did save my life, after all."

"Hm," he hummed, looking her over once to make sure he could trust her. "All right. You sure you got a hold of that magic?"

Before she could reply, a bandit came up behind her and moved to strike. "Hey, ugly!" Chrom called as he moved to shove the strange girl aside and raised his sword to strike. Before he could get a hit in, the axe struck down and cut a slice along the woman's leg.

She cried out in surprise as she fell to the ground, leaving the way open for him to swing over her head and impale the brigand through his stomach. Yanking his sword back, he glanced down at her to find her tugging her belt off to wrap around her leg as a tourniquet. Trained with magic and first aid? Where did this girl come from? Her jacket with the Plegian crest only raised further questions.

He didn't see any other bandits in the immediate area, so he glanced back towards Lissa and called, "Hey, Lissa! We could use your magic over here!"

She nodded and slipped off the back of Frederick's horse, replying, "On it!"

He stood up and glanced around for any other bandits, only to find one cowering towards a church. He moved to run after him, then stopped and glanced back to find Lissa tending to Reflet's injury. Frederick came over soon after, giving Chrom the assurance that the girls would be all right as he chased after the final enemy. This wouldn't take long.

…

Reflet sat on the cobblestone path as Lissa looked over her for any further injury, forcing her to smile and say, "I'm all right now, thanks to your staff. I owe you, Lissa."

The younger girl shook her head with a smile. "Not at all! You helped my big brother, after all!"

As if on a cue, Chrom walked back from around the corner, blood soaking the side of his clothes. The other three's faces paled at the amount before he hefted his blade over his shoulder and asked, "Out of curiosity, is there any penalty for killing a thief in the house of Naga?"

Frederick's face seemed to calm as he shook his head, whether to answer the question or out of pure exasperation, Reflet couldn't be sure. Sighing once, he said, "Good to see you safe, milord. I trust you took care of the last of them?"

He nodded. "He put up a bit of a fight, actually. Surprised me a bit."

Reflet looked up at him, then quickly moved to her feet and offered a quick bow. "Er, thank you, Chrom. You saved my life back there."

He frowned and sheathed his sword before crossing his arms. "Are you all right now?"

She gave a quick dip of her chin and said, "Uh, yeah. Lissa's staff fixed up my wound as if it was never there."

"You sure? Sometimes a staff can make you a bit dizzy or weak for a while."

"I'm all right, but thank you."

He waved a hand dismissively. If it gets to be a problem, just say so. Frederick can give you a ride on his horse."

"Thank you, but… We're in town. Doesn't that mean we part ways?"

He frowned and looked over the town as villagers started to emerge from their houses to clean up. "It doesn't have to. We said we'd part ways here if we determined you weren't an enemy."

Biting her lip, she meekly asked, "…Do I pass?"

He nodded. "You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says you're a friend."

She offered a slight smile and moved to brush a stray hair out of her eyes. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Frederick scoffed behind Chrom. "As wise as the heart is, please do not forget the counsel of your head, milord."

He nodded. "Don't worry, Frederick. I've never been wrong about someone before, have I?" Turning back to Reflet, he said, "If you've nowhere else to go, would you like to join our small band of Shepherds?"

She paused and glanced around. "Well, uh… I don't really know much about sheep…"

He chuckled slightly, then doubled over laughing. Lissa joined in, giggling behind her hand on the side. The lost girl frowned, wondering what was so funny. Was it common knowledge to know about sheep? Chrom straightened himself out and inhaled to calm his laughter, then explained, "We're not exactly traditional shepherds."

Frederick spoke behind him, saying, "Ylisse is amassed of quite a large flock, and it takes a brave man to keep wolves—like those of today—away from the lambs."

She stared at him incredulously for a long moment, then gasped as she realized what he was saying. "So… You don't… tend sheep?"

Chrom shook his head and spread his arms wide to indicate towards the town. "We are _the_ Shepherds, a small militia group serving as a direct extension of the Ylissean military. We go out and about the country and protect those who aren't able to protect themselves."

"Like you did today," she mused.

Nodding, he said, "Right. So what do you say?"

Glancing around, she knew she didn't have anywhere else to go. On top of that, she found she was growing fond of this band of warriors. Offering a slight smile, she nodded, "I would be honored, Chrom."

His face split into a boyish smile as he clapped his hands together. "Great! We're glad to have you on board!" Turning, he walked towards the gate of the town and said, "All right, let's get going!"

Lissa's face fell as she whined, "Whaaat…? We're not staying for the night? It's almost sunset!"

Frederick chuckled and said, "We'll camp when dark falls and hunt something to eat when we get hungry. Such is the way of a Shepherd, after all."

She groaned and slowly trudged off after her brother, grumbling under her breath. Reflet wasn't sure, but she was sure she heard the words 'hate you' and 'not eat squirrels.'

Reflet moved to walk with Frederick as they picked up the rear together. He slowly turned to address her and said, "I will respect milord's intentions to treat you as a friend, but I'm afraid I must remain on guard for some time yet."

She nodded. "I understand, sir. Your sternness is only out of desire to protect your charge."

Lissa giggled and called back, "'Stern,' she says. I suppose that's one way of putting it. I can think of a few others, though!"

Chrom slowed his pace so he would end up walking with them, "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe."

Reflet glanced skeptically at the smiling siblings before breathing a short and bewildered reply, "Duly noted…"

A disgruntled snort sounded from her other side as Frederick said, "You do realize that I _am_ still present?"

Chrom shot a playful smile at him over the woman's head and said, "Oh, we realize."

She couldn't help but giggle as the stern knight replied, "Milord remains as amusing as ever."

He laughed for a moment longer before turning to Reflet and saying, "Ready, Reflet? Ylisstol isn't far."

* * *

Oh, before I forget, I'd like to mention that I'm on Tumblr! (Copy and paste URLs, then remove the spaces)

My fanfiction blog: **ocvalkyriefanfiction. tumblr. ****com**

And my main blog: **ocvalkyrie. tumblr. com**

Follow the fanfiction one for fic updates and any (crappy) thing I draw, and the main one to see what sort of nonsense I'm up to these days! Ranges from kitty GIFs to fanarts to random posts about what I ate for lunch. It's mostly reblogs, though ^^;

Annnyyywayyy…

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to talk to me. I don't bite :)

Please review!

-Valk

P.S. I start school on Monday, so updates will be a little slower once assignments start coming in. Russian usually has one daily thing, but I should have some free time in the beginning. Пока!


End file.
